gleefandomcom-20200222-history
Rory Flanagan
Rory Flanagan is an Irish exchange student, currently residing with Brittany Pierce's family. He is introduced in the fourth episode of the third season of Glee, entitled Pot O' Gold. Rory is portrayed by The Glee Project co-winner Damian McGinty. Biography Season Three Rory makes his first appearance in Pot O' Gold. He is an Irish foreign exchange student with an accent, who has been living with Brittany (whom he appears to have a crush on) who believes he is a leprechaun. Rory is shown to be incredibly naive about America, expecting it to be like an idealized country; instead, he is constantly pushed around and insulted by the jocks at McKinley for everything from his accent to his clothes. Rory's first song on the show is a dream-sequence rendition of the classic Kermit the Frog song "Bein' Green". Throughout the episode, Rory, in the hope of finally losing his virginity, pretends to be a real leprechaun and "grant" Brittany's wishes as she has promised him that after she gets three wishes fulfilled, she will let him into her "pot of gold" . Rory admires Finn, whom he recognises from an online video of him kissing Rachel at last year's Nationals. Rory soon manages to awkwardly befriend Finn. Afraid that he will steal Brittany, Santana intimidates Rory into convincing Brittany to follow Santana in defecting from New Directions into rival glee club The Troubletones, which leads to a confrontation in the halls between Finn and Brittany which disillusions Brittany. After being saved by Finn from the bullies, Rory follows him and joins New Directions, singing Take Care Of Yourself. His performance is generally well-received, Rachel even describing it as "magical", although when Rory displays that he can also achieve an impressive falsetto, Kurt is visibly disturbed and possibly jealous as this was previously a skill he held over the other kids. In The First Time, Rory is seen playing Indio in West Side Story; his accent made him quite distinctive - Coach Beiste, one of the directors, remarked that she had to work hard with him. In Mash Off, he was walking in the halls with Finn and they see Santana. Rory tried to help Finn get back at Santana for trashtalking him, but Santana only said "that is the lamest thing I didn't understand a word of" and Brittany agreed. Finn let Rory have a solo in I Can't Go For That/You Make My Dreams to prepare him for Sectionals although Rory felt he wansn't ready for that "honor". Along with the rest of New Directions and The Troubletones, he took part in the dodgeball game. He was eventually ganged up on by Santana and the Troubletones, and they threw dodgeballs at him causing his nose to bleed, but he was saved by Kurt. Later, Rory stood up for Finn when Santana called him names. In I Kissed a Girl, he makes brief appearances during I Kissed a Girl performance of the New Directions' girls and also during Santana's Constant Craving. He is seen shocked when Rachel announced she stuffed the ballot box in Kurt's favor and is banned from competing in Sectionals. In Hold on to Sixteen, he seems to enjoy Sam's Red Solo Cup performance with the rest of New Directions's members. Then, he practices choreography with the New Directions for Sectionals. When Puck says they need more girls in order to win, he agrees and make a brief comment about the situation which leads to Sam's idea of using the boys' "sex appeal" in their choreography. He then goes on to actually perform with the New Directions at Sectionals and makes a few appearances as a back-up dancer. During Glee club's performance of We Are Young, Brittany and Rory are shown to be hugging and being friendly with each other. However, it is not known if they are have rebuilt their friendship and are back to being friends. In Extraordinary Merry Christmas, Rory reveals that he is homesick, especially after his mother is now unable to come visit him over Christmas. He sings Blue Christmas and dedicates it to his family and 'the King', meaning Elvis. Sam invites him to spend Christmas with his family as he can relate to Rory spending time away from his. After Artie reveals what his Christmas special is going to be about, Sam says he doesn't want to have a part in it as he doesn't agree with not showing the sad and melancholy side of Christmas, he asks Rory to leave with him but he replies with "I should memorize my part Sam." after seeing all the expectant faces of the other glee members. This reply makes Sam leave disappointed as he had expected Rory to understand his point of view of Christmas, especially as they had formed a bond over similar isolated feelings. During the special, Rory is supposed to read 'Frosty the Snowman' but ends up reading verses from the Bible about the birth of Jesus, revealing the true meaning of Christmas through his eyes. The reading urges the New Directions to not turn away from the sad and forlorn parts of Christmas and thus they show up at the homeless shelter to give a performance. During the song Rory is revealed to be reading to a group children. At the end of the episode Sam and Rory are collecting money for the Salvation Army, he asks Sam to help him get a girlfriend before Valentine's Day. Sam agrees, as long as Rory helps him with his impersonations. In Yes/No, Rory is with the New Directions Boys as Sam sings Summer Nights and has two lines in this song. Besides this, Rory has very little time on screen. He is show walking down a hallway and grinning at Becky whilst she is thinking about boys who could be her boyfriend. Becky turns Rory down in her head saying he grins too much. In Michael, Rory is seen dancing to Wanna Be Startin' Somethin'. He is next seen in the choir then seen dancing during Bad. He again seen when the New Directions find out the Warblers stole their setlist. He is last seen singing and dancing to Black or White. Songs Solos Season Three: *Bein' Green (Pot O' Gold) *Take Care of Yourself (Pot O' Gold) *Blue Christmas (Extraordinary Merry Christmas) Solos (In a Group Number) Season Three: *America (The First Time) (With Puck, Santana, and Tina) *I Can't Go For That/You Make My Dreams (Mash Off)'' (With Finn, Quinn and Tina)'' *Summer Nights (Yes/No) (With Sam, Mercedes, Sugar, Tina, Puck, Finn, Kurt and Santana) Trivia *His portrayer, Damian McGinty, won seven episodes on Glee as his reward for co-winning (with Samuel Larsen) The Glee Project. **His contract has since been extended, possibly until the end of the season. *He lives with Brittany's family. *Brittany (and possibly Santana) does not understand what he says due to his accent. **Brittany thinks he doesn't speak English because of his accent. *In the scene where he is sorting Lucky Charms with Finn, he can be seen with what appears to be a Claddagh ring on his right hand. Worn as his is, on the right hand with the heart pointing outwards toward the fingertip, would imply that Rory is not romantically involved. *Admits to still being a virgin and is the only confirmed virgin left in New Directions. *Will never say that U2 is overrated, even when being threatened to do so. *He and Blaine Anderson are the only male members of New Directions to have not been on the Football Team. *He, Sugar, and Brittany are the only members of New Directions to have not been slushied on screen. *At 15 years old, he is the youngest member of New Directions. *Rory in Irish means famous ruler or red (Red is Damian McGinty's favorite color), though Rory usually wears the color green. *He is the only member of New Directions that has never lost a competition. He is also the only current member never to have a solo at a competition. *He is usually seen wearing a wallet chain on his jeans. *He wears a lot of hair gel. *He's implied to be Catholic after mentioning that he goes to Mass in Pot O' Gold, and after reading from the Bible in Extraordinary Merry Christmas. *He has a brother named Seamus who often gets lost and wears a bell around his neck. *He suggested soil as a Christmas gift, one of the many Irish stereotypes surrounding his character. *He is a little socially awkward. Quotations Gallery damian-mcginty-of-glee-project-is-bully-victim-in-glee-photo.jpg|The hockey team bullying Rory Win.jpg Glee-Heather-Morris-Gold 610.jpeg Tumblr ltkxw6uEUR1qkd8vmo1 500.jpg Tumblr ltp32cNwle1qci7ofo4 400.png Tumblr ltp32cNwle1qci7ofo3 250.png Tumblr ltp32cNwle1qci7ofo2 250.png Tumblr ltofog7sLD1qgupwc.png Capture8.PNG Damian green.jpg Rory.png 2nd wish.jpg Britt rory.jpg uploaded_file20111116-23059-1xzjt0p-0..jpeg rory as itchy1.png|Rory as Itchy the Holiday Elf sam + rory1.png|Sam and Rory rory pot o' gold 1.jpg rory GIF i kissed a girl.gif|Rory watching the girls perform "I Kissed a Girl" damianartieplan.jpg|rory 250px-Tumblr_lvr195oYyo1qkd8vmo1_500.jpg Kurt-kurt-hummel-27627044-120-67.jpg|Kurt comforting Rory Tumblr ltpc1pdy7z1qkd8vmo1 500.jpg|Rory Flanagan smiling Rory_America.GIF tumblr_lxjg8jF6Jy1r9mw67o2_500.png tumblr_lxjifoxeez1r3v5pw.gif 84003_1324945937299_full.jpg|Extraordinary Merry Christmas tumblr_ly086chkyf1r4y4vxo1_500.gif|We Found Love Dk.jpg Gjjgjg.jpg Videos Finn and Rory Scene. thumb|left|300px|Pot O' Gold Promo with Rory. Flanagan, Rory Flanagan, Rory Flanagan, Rory Flanagan, Rory